<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolated by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740627">Isolated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Donnie is the leader, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leo has a habit of stealing, Mikey tries to keep everyone happy, Raph gets a emotional-support pigeon, Raph is a sad boi, Raph is reffered to as 181168 shoutout if you get it, Splinter isnt the best father, TCEST DNI, Theres gonna be death in this, prepare for angst, same with Draxum, seperatedAU, the other three dont know Raph exists, this is my first fic dont expect much, you need to bear with me i swear theres a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>181168 was always alone. Always isolated from society, stuck in a reconstructed lab with a professor for the creator who barely glanced at him.<br/>But what will happen when this silent, brutal turtle will get smashed to a new environment with no knowledge of what will happen to him,<br/>only to one night be met with three similair turtles? </p><p>I'll update this as often as i can i swear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baron Draxum &amp; Huginn-and-Muninn (TMNT), Baron Draxum &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Big Mama &amp; Baron Draxum (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael &amp; Splinter (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello to my first fic everyone! It's gonna be bad, i get it, and the plot will probably be sloppy. Bare yourself for that! Critique on my writing is welcomed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Flames whirled around the sheep yokai. Loud sounds of cracking, and the additional sounds the roof smashing down where the only audible sounds.<br/>
everything he worked so hard for. Every little bit of it, was being destroyed before his very own eyes. He could only stay, stiff as a pole. Years, and years of plans, work and sleepless night and each drop of sweat was put into the lab, into his experiments. And everything was being destoyed. All his hopes of incinerating every human were burning down.<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>
but there was something wrong. A nearly audible, short whimper caught his attencion. Could one of his works survived? It was nearly impossible. But there it was again, louder. The baron shot his head in the direction of the sound, and thought he saw a bit of green between all the flames and ruggege. 
He quickly scrambled to his hoves and darted off in that direction.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em> 
The scientist had fallen to his knees, sitting down outside the ruins of his laboratory. A part of him didn't even register running out of there. Another part, desperately wanted to go back and try to save his work, all of his belongings, everything. But it was already too late. 
</em>
</p><p>
  <em> 
But he holding it, holding him, carefull as if he was holding a glass that would shatter if he made the wrong move, One of the four specimens, the snapping turtle mutant. Lou Jitsu didn't take him. The sheep yokai nearly set into a fit of laughter, but not a single sound escaped his lips. he didn't take the biggest one? The strongest of them? What a stupid failure. Maybe there was still hope. Maybe one mutant is all he needed.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em> 
but at the same time, how in the world was he supposed to rebuild his laboratory? He felt the worry rapidly sink in. The professor, the scientist, the creator, <strong> he had nothing. No home, no work, no plans, no food, no shelter, nothing. Ugly upsetting nothing. </strong></em>
</p><p> 
        <em> 
out of thin air, the before merely unmoving snapper let out a whimper, rapidly knocking the sheep-man back into reality. The baby was shivering. He didn't know what to do, find shelter? Food? What was he supposed to do, live on the streets? 
</em>
</p><p>
<em>
Draxum wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if the two of them will survive. No, he HAD to survive. He could not let his plans be interrupted again. He'll find a way. He'll find a way to continue his work and prove everyone who wronged him. Starting with Lou Jitsu, he'll take him down. One day. One day his plans will be fufilled. And the snapping turtle held in his hands, his subject, will help him. 
 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
<strong> 
One day. 
</strong></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trade Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>181168 is thrown into a new, brutal reality.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im trying to update this weekly but school just started back for me so yeah. <br/>This chapter takes place a bit before Mystic Mayhem.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>. . . . . . . . . . . . . .__==`θ´==__. . . . . . . . . . . . . .</p><p>The dim red boxing bag, <em> third one this week, <em> layed uselessly on the floor, what was inside now whipped up and scattered on the cement floor. The rope, which previously kept it neatly hanging up from the also cement ceiling has been violently snapped.</em></em></p><p> the only resident of the block room, a truly enormous and mascular mutant turtle, wearing a blueish belt with golden lining and baggy white pants, looked down flatly at the ripped open bag. His bare knuckles were clenched so hard he worried he'd wound himself.

</p><p> The snapper, <em> 181168, <em> as his pops would call him, rose his previously dropped head and looked around. The room was basically a dojo, with there only being a punching bag (or rather, previously being,) a dummy, and a mat. With the mat taking the most space, of course. </em></em></p><p> A growl escaped his throat, a deep and dry manifestation of his frustrations. He's been trying to let out his anger all day but he felt no chance <em> at all. <em> Without thinking he took a step towards the wall, and punched it. <strong> Hard. </strong> 
</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em> There was a audible pain shooting throught his hands and up to his wrists, and he hissed jumping back. He shot his head back up and saw what he had done. A crack appeared in the place where he lunched at the concrete. 

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> A part of his mind was disappointed. He was able to break down whole walls, yet all he had done was a little crack? Was he getting weaker? He should probably train more, maybe he could skip dinner and- 

</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> <em> "181168?" </em> A cold voice hissed from the entrance. Oh no. Oh no no no.  Oh he was done. 181168 didn't move, maybe if he didn't the sheep yokai wouldn't notice him- there was a tired sign. "Sir-" 18´ began, but he was cut off. "I'll deal with this later. Right now we're going somewhere. Gargoyles, fetch the tofas." Draxum ordered, making a 'shoo' gesture with his hands to the two creatures making his shoulder pads. The two teams gargoyles flapped their wings, and in a second were circling the air. "But where is it?" Huggin asked, "Yeah we kinda don't know where to look, boss." Muginn added. The scientist gave them a tired look, "It's in the armory, I assume." he said glancing at 18, as if waiting for the subject to correct his statement, but got no answer. At this point 181168 moved from the corner of the room to the door, standing before his father. And so, the gargoyles were off to the armory. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The snapper took that brief moment to gather his courage and speak. "Where are we going?" It was really unusuall for Draxum to take him, anywhere in that matter. If he could remember correctly, it only happened around 4 times before. All of them being to scout for pieces to rebuild his lab, which happened to be destroyed.</p><p> From what pops told him, the explosion was caused by one of his rivals, Lou Jitsu, to sabotage his work and plans, and he was the sole survivor. It was a really dim thing to think about, he could have easily been killed, like the rest of creatures in the laboratory. (Why there were different animals in Draxums lab, was another thing he didn't like thinking about.) 
</p><p> "To one of my... Business partners. Big Mama." Draxum replied, a gap of silence in his response as he didn't know how to describe his relations to the spider lady. 18´ felt slight anxiety creep into his stomach. He heard about Big Mama, a owner of the Battle Nexus, a underground battle arena "Kill or be killed" style. He was even able to watch a few battles, but he hated it. The thought of actually meeting her terrified him. </p><p> Huginn and Muginn were backbefore he could speak another word, with his tofases in hand. He reluctantly took them, watching as the gargoyles settled back to his father's shoulders. "Okay, can we go now?" Muginn chirped. Draxum nodded his head, and rose up his hand. He snapped his fingers, and imeedeatly a portal unfolded itself behind the sheep yokai basking him in a silver light. 

</p><p> "We have no time to loose. Come, subject." Draxum announced, imeedeatly turning on his heel and stepping into the portal. 181168 basically run behind him, and nearly tripped when he appeared on the other side, a neat office of sorts. 181168 took a moment to be amazed, loosening the grip on his weapon. There was a carpet leading up to a wooden table with two chair on both sides. He looked up at the chairs, and saw something that made him imeedeatly froze. </p><p> 
The spider lady was right there. Looking straight up at them, all her eyes turned into slits, mid-writing something with her pen still up in the air. She put the pen down, and rose up from the desk, making her way over before them, stopping before her desk.

</p><p>"How can i help you?" She said slowly, out of forced politeness. "I want to make a deal." Draxum announced, standing a few steps before 181168. Big Mama's eyes turned from the slick slits to more oval shape's. "Im all ears." Deal? What deal? The snapper wondered as the two continued their conversation. "Recently i began to notice that your battle Nexus was short on fighters." Draxum began taking a step forward. "Oh, you must be mistaken, dear. My Battle Nexus is thriving like always." Big Mama intervied, defending herself. "I doubt that, seeing that lately your seats seemed quite... <em> empty." </em> The sheep-man hissed throught his teeth, and 181168 was able to catch a "ooo! What a show." coming from Muginn, followed by a "yeah" from Huginn. "And i remembered, you still haven't repayed me for my invention i gave you."  </p><p> <em> "Your point?" </em> Big Mama hissed, nearly spitting at the sheep scientist. 
"I want you, to put my subject in your arena." Draxum finally proposed, and gestured at the turtle mutant behind him. 
</p><p> 
what- "WHAT?" He gasped, voice cracking, but got ignored. This was a joke, <em> right? </em> IT HAD TO BE. HE DIDN'T WANT THIS. HE WASN'T GOING TO DO THIS. NO. NO NO NO. PLEASE NO NO NO NO- <em> <strong> please. </strong></em></p><p>
"Hmm... He looks decent. Anything more?" Big Mama hissed the last sentence with so much venom that 181168 feared that it would start dripping from her mouth. "Keep him alive. He will also keep his weapon, and i want him to be treated better than other fighters." Draxum proposed nonchalantly, but Big Mama clicked her tounge and shook her head slowly. "No no no, that won't do. If i need to do that, I want another invension thrown with him." a growl escaped Draxums lips,
<em> "Fine. Deal." </em>

</p><p>No.
</p><p>N o.
</p><p>N O. 
</p><p>NO NO NO. 
</p><p>NO. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. 

</p><p> 181168 didn't even know what his father and Big Mama said, he could only see their mouths move but nothing registered in his brain. Something yanked him back, and in a blink he was dragged and thrown into what looked like a hotel room. There was a loud thud as he dropped into the floor. 

</p><p>The only question on his mind being <em> 'why?' </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>